1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for operating a drive unit according to the definition of the species in the independent claims.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent document DE 197 39 564 A1 discloses a method and a device for controlling a drive unit of a vehicle, in which a setpoint torque value or a setpoint output value is formed on the basis of the driver input and used to control the drive unit, and a maximally permitted torque or a maximally permitted output is determined, and if it exceeds the maximally permitted value, then the setpoint value is restricted to the maximally permitted value.